


Father (A Sons of Anarchy Songfic

by ValentinaEmberWolff



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Other, Songfic, Spoilers for Season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 06:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13944726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentinaEmberWolff/pseuds/ValentinaEmberWolff
Summary: *Takes place after Piney's death*After Tabitha Winston found out about her father's death,She went into a deep sadness. She was very close to him. (I don't know what else to write here.)(Tabitha is my OC who is dating Jax and she moved in with him. That's why it said she was in hers and Jax's room. Also,She's part of the club because Piney convinced JT to let her join when she was old enough to join.)





	Father (A Sons of Anarchy Songfic

**Author's Note:**

> This will be in Tabitha's POV. Also,I edited the lyrics a bit so they'd fit better.

Father, why'd you have to go?  
You left us all so soon.  
Remember that song I wrote about our family years ago?  
Well, We were all waiting for you to come home.

I was currently in mine and Jax's room. I was drinking shots of whiskey. "Why did Clay have to shoot him? In all my time in the club,I thought Clay would never do anything like that to him." I said to myself,wiping a few tears away. I remembered something. I got out a box of things from my teenage years that I brought with me when I moved out of my mom's house. I opened the box. The first thing I saw was the thing I had remembered about which was a song I wrote. I got it out. I read the lyrics. They made me smile a bit but they didn't take away my sadness. Jax walked into the room. "Hey. You alright?" Jax asked,sitting beside me. "Not really. I was really hoping it wasn't the worst case scenario for the reason of my dad's absence from the club meetings. But it was. I was waiting for him to visit me that night." I said,starting to cry. Jax pulled me close and kissed the top of my head. He started to comfort me.

What do I do?  
What do I say?  
And Opie tells me to pray.  
So I prayed and prayed but the hurt won't go away.

I went to visit my mom the next day. I got on my motorcycle and got my helmet on. I drove to my mom's house. When I got there,I got off my bike and took my helmet off. I walked in and Ellie and Kenny ran up to me and said,"Auntie Tabs!" "Hey,Guys!" I said,with a fake smile to hide my sadness. I hugged them. "Have you been behaving?" I asked,giving both of them a hug. They nodded. "Where's your dad?" I asked them. "He's in the kitchen with Grandma." Kenny said. "Alright." I said,ruffling Kenny's hair and then going to the kitchen. Mom walked up to me and gave me a hug. "I'm so sorry,Sweetheart. I know you were really close to your father." She said. "What do I do without him? I don't even know what to say to anyone to tell them how I'm feeling." I said. "You know,Maybe you should start praying or something so you can get your feelings out." Opie said. "I'll try that when I go home,Thanks Op." I said,smiling softly at my brother. After an hour of hanging out with my mom,my brother,and my niece and nephew,I went home. Jax wasn't home so I decided to go pray. I walked to the bedroom and started to pray. After I did that,The emptiness inside didn't go away.

The pain gets worse, it never stops,  
And I've asked the Lord for us to swap.  
I beg and plead, 'cause you have grandkids to see.

Eventually,The pain of losing him got worse. The pain never stopped. When Jax was getting some groceries,I started to pray. "Please,God. Let my dad and I swap. He didn't deserve a death like that." I said to myself. I begged and pleaded because I wanted him to see mine and Jax's one-year-old daughter,Jae,grow up. 

Why is it always stormy weather?  
And father,  
Tell me if it all gets better.  
Why did you leave?  
Why did you die?  
You finally made your daughter cry.  
I know you're watching over us tonight,  
And I hope you're watching over us tonight.

It was like it was always stormy weather in my mind. I had just gotten into bed. Jax wasn't in bed so I figured he was awake and getting Abel ready for bed. "Dad,Please tell me if this whole mess gets better." I said softly,looking up at the ceiling. "Why did you leave? Why did Clay even kill you?" I asked,starting to cry. I knew he was watching over Mom,Me,Jax,Opie,Gemma,and the rest of the people in or affiliated with Samcro. "I hope you're watching over all of us tonight,Dad." I said before slowly falling asleep. 

I'm sorry I missed your call.  
I wasn't there with you at all.  
And know, I've thought it through,  
Maybe if I was there and had saved you  
That you would still be here all along.

I was looking through my missed calls. I noticed one from Dad's phone the night that he was killed. "This must've been before Clay killed him..." I said. "I wasn't there with you. I thought it through,Dad. Maybe if I was there and had saved you that you would still be here." I said.

Now, no more calls.  
Can't you see,  
I took for granted family.  
And once they're gone, you'll never get that back.

I looked through my call log at all the calls my dad and I had. I realized I had taken my family for granted and I realized that once my dad was gone,I wouldn't never get all that back.

No more laughs,  
No more hugs,  
So hold on to the ones you love.  
Your soul is free,  
I love you, Daddy.

We wouldn't be able to laugh together anymore and he wouldn't get to hug me anymore when I'm going through a tough time. I decided that I should spend as much time as I can with my loved ones. I decided to go to a pet store to get a white dove. After I got the dove,I went to a nearby body of water. I took the dove out of the box and let it sit in my hands. I had organized something I would say when I released the dove. It included something I used to call my dad when I was a little girl. "Your soul is free,I love you,Daddy." I said,letting the dove fly into the sky. I smiled. I finally had a huge weight lift off my shoulders after I did that.


End file.
